Illusion Prema
by Aoi Aysel
Summary: Perempuan muda itu memilih berlari ke arah petir untuk terbakar habis bersama api dendam. Dimana tak akan ada phoenix yang bangkit dari tumpukan abu.


Dia bukanlah _pluviophile_ , penyuka hujan. Berdiri ditengah persimpangan jalan kebimbangan untuk merasakan damai yang ditawarkan guyuran air mata awan.

Dia tak merasakan bahagia dari limpahan tak terhingga bulir air yang membasahi lapisan epidermis. Bertahan, menampik kehagatan tempat berteduh, menjauh dari payung pengampunan.

Perempuan muda itu memilih berlari ke arah petir untuk terbakar habis bersama api dendam. Dimana tak akan ada _phoenix_ yang bangkit dari tumpukan abu.

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Koshimoto]

[Tragedy, romance, mystery]

[Warning typo, ooc, au]

[Hurt/Comfort]

[M]

 _Pip! Pip!_

Ramai suara penunjung disebuah kedai ramen berdesain interior modern itu tak sertamerta membuat bunyi notif itu tak terdengar. Gadis itu mendonggakkan wajah, sebenarnya enggan mengalihkan wajahnya dari kelezatan semangkuk miso char siu ramen untuk memandang tunangannya yang penasaran.

"Danzo- _tousama_ ," kata Hinata menunjuk ponsel pintarnya. Sebuah pesan yang merupakan permintaan rahasia dari pelanggan yang juga menyembunyikan identitasnya. Pekerjaan yang sudah dinantinya sejak lama. Gadis itu menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan baik. Masih dengan raut datar ia kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang.

"Apa lagi yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak memberimu cuti bahkan untuk hari spesial kita," kata sang pemuda yang meletakkan sumpitnya kesal.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatir, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Jangan berpikiran buruk, meskipun dia adalah pesaing bisnismu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto meminum kuah ramennya hingga tandas.

"Hime. Sasuke baru saja menghubungiku tentang rencana kami malam ini."

Hinata mengerutkan alis, sejenak berpikir. "Oh, Selamat bersenang-senang."

Setelah meninggalkan Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto mengantarkan Hinata kedepan apartemennya. Ia mengecup bibir gadis itu sekilas dan memeluknya erat.

"Sampai jumpa besok. Jangan lupa, aku akan memakai jas berwarna hitam."

Gadis berponi itu tertawa renyah. "Lelucon konyol, Naruto- _kun_. Tidak mungkin aku akan salah mengenali calon suamiku sendiri."

"Aku memang belum pernah bertemu kakakmu, tapi dia akan hadirkan?"

"Tentu."

Setelah memastikan mobil Naruto menghilang di tikungan, Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang gelap gulita. Matanya awas, tubuhnya siaga, seseorang telah memasuki tempat tinggalnya dan memadamkan lampu. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, gadis itu sudah menarik pisau dari sabuk yang terikat di pinggangnya.

Kakinya tak sengaja menendang sesuatu, yang untung saja terasa ringan. Gadis itu menyalakan lampu.

"Kabuto sialan!" umpatnya pada kotak kardus yang tergeletak di lantai.

Dalam keremangan ruang, Hinata melepas lensa kontak dari matanya kemudian mengganti mantelnya dengan seragam yang sudah diantarkan Kabuto, tangan kanan Tuan Danzo. Bicara tentang Danzo, orang tua yang menutup sebelah matanya dengan perban itu adalah sosok perfeksionis. Kesempurnaan tugas menjadi harga mati bagi semua agen-agennya.

 _Cepat, bersih dan tanpa jejak. Bukan tuntutan tapi kemutlakan._

Shimura _industries_ hanyalah kamuflase, topeng untuk menyamarkan sebuah bisnis pembunuh bayaran bernama _Root_. Organisasi yang menerima permintaan pembunuhan dari klien diseluruh dunia.

Pekerjaan biasa Hinata sebagai sekretaris sekaligus putri angkat Shimura Danzo _, The Owner,_ hanya sebatas itulah yang Naruto ketahui.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, Hinata meninggalkan apartemennya dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Tugas baru, sudah menantinya.

...

Naruto mengerjabkan mata. Ia mendengar samar, nada telah berganti. Lengkingan serak Deidara, vokalis band aliran Nu Metal Akatsuki, teriakkan lirik kebebasan jiwa-jiwa yang terpasung, kini tak membekas lagi di udara.

 _"Lagu yang selalu didengar Hinata dengan earphone."_

Kini irama sendu musik klasik, gubahan Orochimaru- _sensei_ tak lebih baik. Menyelusup, menggetarkan reseptor pendengaran membuatnya merasa patah hati, entahlah.

Hidungnya membaui aroma manis. Iris birunya menyipit, cahaya remang yang berasal dari pintu toilet yang terbuka membuatnya bisa mengenali kepulan kecil asap tipis diatas kepalanya. Meskipun setengah sadar, pemuda itu tau dia tertidur di bawah meja.

Belum ada cahaya nampak dibalik gorden, rayuan nada membuainya, merangsang kelopak matanya untuk terpejam lebih lama. Mimpinyapun berlanjut.

...

 _Aku masih berdiri di ruangan yang sama. Memandang botol-botol terguling yang menumpahkan sisa minuman beralkohol. Jejak merah gelap tercecer pada serat tenun permadani bermotif rumit._

 _'Akan sulit membersihkan noda itu.'_

 _Asap rokok membumbung, terjebak dinding-dinding apartemen, melayang serupa kabut, tak menemukan jalan keluar. Sasuke, sahabatku, duduk merosot pada sofa, kepalanya berbantal lengan busa berbalut kulit sapi, sedangkan Gaara tertidur di kakinya._

 _"Kiriman paket," kudengar sebuah suara datar dari balik pintu._

 _Kepalaku berdengung, mataku menyipit, mencoba fokus melawan buram miopia. Aku hampir saja terjatuh, tersandung tubuh terlentang Toneri di tengah-tengah kamar. Aku melangkah dengan enggan menuju pintu bersandi. Bunyi mekanis mengiringi kemunculan angka pada layar mini seperangkat piranti lunak di badan pintu._

 _"Bukankah ini sudah terlalu malam?" tanyaku pada seorang kurir yang mengenakan jaket seragam hijau, berlogo daun menjari yang familiar tergurat di dada kirinya._

 _"Aku pernah menanam beberapa pot di beranda kamar," kataku menunjuk dada si kurir yang berperawakan kurus, wajahnya tertutup topi yang terlalu ditarik ke depan. Kurir itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kemudian tersenyum kecil dan lenyap._

 _Aku meletakkan paket itu di atas meja kaca untuk memeriksa isinya. "Hinata selalu tau apa yang kusuka."_

 _Sepotong lemon pie terasa dingin, agak berat bertekstur metalik._

 _Tiba-tiba kabut menebal, ruang kamar berubah landscape, deretan sofa berganti pohon pinus menjulang yang berderet simetris, aroma tanah basah menguar dari sela-sela akar yang meliuk._

 _Tangan besar berbulu dengan cakar menyibak kabut. Wajah bermoncong menatap marah, siap menerkam. Taring runcing dengan air liur menetes hendak mengoyak leher. Ketakutan lumpuhkan tungkaiku yang bergoyang seperti jelly._

 _Ditanganku pistol sudah terancung. Entah dari mana datangnya. Letusan pertama, kedua, ketiga, makhluk itu amruk, peluru perak menembus dadanya._

...

Kaget. Pemuda itu terbangun dengan napas memburu, kaosnya basah berpeluh. Efek temporer minuman beralkohol membuatnya limbung dan mual.

Dia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang membuatnya ketakutan. Semalam sungguh liar, pesta bujang yang dihelatnya bersama tiga orang sahabat semenjak SMA. Mereka menyewa dua orang perempuan yang dengan senang hati dibayar setumpuk uang. Naruto hanya bisa mengingat nama salah satunya, Shion.

Uzumaki Naruto, dalam sekali pandang orang akan langsung menandainya sebagai figur yang dominan. Iris mata biru, hidung dan rahang tegas. Rambut _blonde_ tebal membingkai paras rupawan, kontras dengan kulitnya yang gelap. Pesona yang ditunjang tubuh tinggi tegap simetris, tak berkurang meskipun sekarang dia baru saja bagun dan bertampang konyol. Superioritas seorang _alpha_ menguar dari setiap inch tubuhnya.

Dirinya yang dulu pasti akan bergabung dengan kebejatan teman-temannya. Masa lalu yang kelam ingin dia lupakan. Entah sudah berapa banyak gadis menjadi penghangat tempat tidurnya. Tak terhitung pula, Ayahnya menyeretnya keluar dari kantor polisi karena menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang, menyebabkan kecelakaan lalu lintas karena mabuk, dan hampir setiap hari terlibat perkelahian. Dia bahkan sudah lupa kejahatan apa saja yang pernah dia lakukan.

Hari ini adalah langkah besarnya untuk berubah, dia akan membuat sebuah keluarga dengan wanita yang sangat dia cintai. Naruto dipenuhi oleh rasa bahagia yang membuncah, karena wanita itu juga, kini ia bisa memperbaiki hubungan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengingat betapa senang Kushina, ibunya mengetahui ia akan memberinya seorang cucu. Orang tuanya bahkan sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar bayi.

 _"Ini akan menjadi hal terbaik yang terjadi didalam keluarga kita-ttebane."_

Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangan matanya yang mengantuk. Sekarang teman-temannya tak terlihat dimanapun.

"Sial! Mereka tidak membangunkanku."

Ruangan itu sudah bersih dari sisa-sisa pesta semalam, bahkan tidak terlihat setitik remah-remah yang tercecer. Hanya tertinggal secarik kertas putih yang seakan berteriak mengejek.

'NARUTO, JANGAN SAMPAI TERLAMBAT KEPERNIKAHAN MU'

Pemuda itu berteriak, menggerutu, mengumpat sejumlah sumpah serapah yang terlintas di kepala. Tangannya bergetar memburu waktu, dia membersihkan diri sekadarnya. Meloloskan cepat pipa celana panjang, memakai kemeja dan jas, hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit.

"Hinata pasti akan marah."

Dia bersenandung riang, menyunggingkan senyum ke arah dua pigura yang identik di atas nakas. Perempuan itu masih hangat seperti yang terlihat. Ramah, anggun dan atraktif tercetak dalam foto yang mengabadikan senyum lebarnya.

Disampingnya tercetak visual empat dimensi jabang bayi hasil USG seminggu yang lalu. Mereka adalah penyelamatnya dari jalan sesat. Membawa dirinya ke tempat yang cerah. Seperti nama sang gadis, Hinata.

...

Tersisa tiga puluh menit menuju pukul sepuluh, udara menghangat hampir terik, penanda keterlambatannya. Jalan beraspal disesaki pejalan kaki.

Berita pagi menyiarkan penemuan dua mayat laki-laki di aliran Sungai Yamato, bukan hal menyenangkan untuk didengar. Sudah biasa, mungkin setiap minggu ada yang berita seperti ini. Seolah menjadi kewajaran di kota besar.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" rutuknya pada udara.

Mobil bersirine meraung-raung bising, disusul kerumunan polisi berseragam yang memadati Konoha Park, tempat dulu dia biasa bermain basket bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi itu bukanlah urusannya. Naruto sibuk menyiapkan alasan meyakinkan atas keterlambatannya yang memalukan.

"Inspektur Sarutobi," kata Naruto spontan ketika dari dalam mobilnya dia melihat seorang detektif bertampang suram menyibak police line dan disambut seorang polisi bermasker.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dalam hatinya dia berjanji tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan penegak hukum.

"Kurasa dimasa depan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Asuma- _san_."

...

Taman Rinne ditata indah oleh _Yamanaka Wedding Organizer._ Naruto disambut sebuah gerbang indah dari bunga-bunga yang melilit dan kain putih yang melambai pelan. Deretan tempat duduk yang tertata rapi sudah dipenuhi tamu undangan yang menghadap sebuah altar sederhana. Seorang pendeta berambut agak panjang bergaya _pomade_ sudah berada disana.

Jantung berdetak cepat membuat tangannya berkeringat, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, wajahnya panas merona. Naruto mendekat, namun dia tak mengenali seorangpun tamu. Tak terlihat ayah dan ibunya, maupun semua kerabatnya.

Alunan musik menggema. Dia melihat calon istrinya sendirian menuju altar tanpa pendamping, ditangannya sebuah buket bunga tergenggam.

"Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, namun sesaat kemudian dia menyadari ada yang salah. Dia masih berdiri ditengah-tengah taman, diantara kursi tamu undangan, namun calon istrinya sudah menyambut uluran tangan lelaki lain. Seseorang sudah menggantikan tempatnya di atas altar.

Lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu mengecup bibir Hinata. Dia mengenal pria itu, Hyuga Neji, dokter bedah plastik terkenal. Dulu dia murid terpandai di kelas mereka hingga mendapatkan beasiswa melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika.

"Hime apa maksud semua ini?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya bingung.

"Terimakasih sudah datang ke acara pernikahan kami Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hime hentikan lelucon ini."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Uzumaki," kata Hinata dingin.

Naruto tersentak kaget, perubahan nada suara dan raut wajah Hinata belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

" _Nii-san_ ayo lanjutkan upacaranya."

Sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba datang menyentak Naruto keras. "Hinata Hyuga?"

Potongan-potongan kata dari masa lalu menyerbu ingatannya. _"Naruto-kun, aku hamil. Anak kita."_

"Senang akhirnya kau bisa mengingatnya Uzumaki," kata Hinata menyeringai.

Para tamu berhamburan saat polisi berseragam menyerbu masuk tempat pernikahan. Inspektur Sarutobi menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau ditangkap atas pembunuhan, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Garaa, dan Otsutsuki Toneri."

"APA? itu tidak mungkin," teriak Naruto. "Kami masih bersama semalam."

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu pada keluarga kami, dan Hinata adalah milikku," bisik Neji.

Sebelah borgol sudah terpasang ditangannya, namun rasa cemburu, tertipu dan terkhianati membuat gerakannya lebih cepat dari semua polisi. Naruto merebut merebut pistol dari pinggang Sarutobi Asuma dan mengarahkannya pada Hyuga Neji.

Dor!

Magazen pistol semi otomatis melesakkan peluru, melesat tak terjangkau kedipan mata, menembus tubuh pengantin wanita dalam garis lurus, mencipta lubang pekat basah. Dari perutnya yang ramping, mengucur likuid merah darah beraroma karat, merembes dari celah kapiler sutra putih berbrokat.

"Hinata!" Neji dan Naruto berteriak.

Tubuhnya menyambut pelukan hangat gravitasi, sanggul rumit berkepang di kepalanya terburai membentur hamparan karpet rumput terpangkas rapi. Netra beriris opalnya menolak terpejam, otaknya menyimpan rekaman terakhir lelaki penyumbang kehancuran masa remajanya. Manis sesaat, tersisa pahit membekas permanen di pangkal lidah.

Suara-suara bising riuh, kekacauan tak lagi terdengar. Inderanya terperangkap dalam hening. Hinata tersenyum pada langit, kemenangan dari rencana balas dendam sudah tergenggam.

Neji memeluknya, menekan perutnya yang berdarah. "Mengapa harus seperti ini Hinata- _sama_."

"Tak apa Neji- _nii._ Aku tidak akan malu lagi saat bertemu _Tou-sama._ "

Naruto jatuh berlutut, dua orang petugas polisi sudah melumpuhkan pergerakannya. "Pernahkah sedikit saja kau mencintaiku?" Suara dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tidak. Setiap kau menyentuhku aku harus menahan rasa jijik dan mual. Memaksa tubuhku agar tidak gemetar dan muntah," kata Hinata lemah.

 _Aarrgghh_

Naruto meraung, bariton seraknya bergetar, tak menerima realita. Napas pendek-pendek menghembus dari bibirnya yang tremor, raut wajah membekukan ekspresi terkejut dan sedih disaat bersamaan.

Terluka, namun tak setetes darahnya mengalir, Naruto merasakan remasan kuat pada jantungnya, menyesakkan rongga dada. Bola matanya melebar lelehkan deras air mata, urat nadi menonjol dari tangan kekar, menjambak rambut kuning lebat hendak mencabutnya dari akar.

"Maafkan aku," kata Naruto, iris birunya menatap kosong.

Pemandangan indah terakhir Hinata, menyaksikan pria itu melenyapakan embrio dari benihnya sendiri, calon anak kedua mereka yang belum lagi berbentuk. Naruto membunuh dua orang terkasih dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Pemuda itu terus saja mengulang kata pengampunan. Rasa bersalah menekannya begitu kuat hingga mengacaukan kewarasannya. "Anakku. Maafkan ayahmu."

Gaun putih berubah merah, sewarna saga dahulu di langit Konoha Park saat kilasan masa remajanya kembali melintas. Saat dimana Naruto dengan tega melemparkannya ke tengah kerumunan serigala _beta_ , sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mereka menyoyak, meraih apapun dari tubuh rapuhnya yang tak kuasa meronta, untuk dijamah, berkali-kali bagai hidangan pemuas rasa lapar. Telinga dan mata mereka berhenti berfungsi, tak mendengar jerit dan tangisnya.

 _"Kau bilang mencintaiku. Sekarang kau ingin aku jadi suamimu? Anak itu mungkin saja bukan benihku. Bukankah kita bersenang-senang bersama."_

 _"Siapa dirimu berani menggancamku, Hyuga."_

Naruto hanya menyeringai saat mereka menghujam berganti-ganti tempat bersemayam calon bayi mereka. Karena ingin lari dari tanggung jawab dan tak ingin terikat. Dia dan mereka membunuh calon anak yang dicintainya.

Meninggalkan dirinya teronggok hampir mati kehabisan darah. Kasusnya menguap begitu saja tanpa kejelasan, menyisakan cemooh dan penghinaan masyarakat yang menyebut dirinya sebagai wanita penggoda.

Tujun tahun yang lalu bisa dikata menjadi akhir hidup Hinata Hyuga, saat semua anggota keluarganya meninggal dalam kebakaran misterius. Meski ayahnya selamat, namun tidak lama kemudian Hyuga Hiashi menyusul keluarganya yang lain. Ayahnya yang sakit-sakitan meninggal karena syok tak tahan menanggung rasa sedih dan malu.

Seolah belum cukup, dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah kerena pengaruh orang berkuasa, Namikaze Minato, donatur terbesar sekolah mereka.

Gadis itu tak bisa lagi menghapkan wajahnya pada dunia. Hinata tak ragu melemparkan dirinya dari ketinggian jembatan gantung untuk mati, mengakhiri derita hidup. Ketika Danzo menemukannya sekarat dengan wajah hancur di tepi sungai, dia menemukan tujuan hidup yang baru, dengan nama dan wajah baru.

Dia hanya ingin Naruto merasakan sakit yang sama, atau lebih.

 **The End**

Omake

Root: Lavender Hime

Target: Uzumaki Naruto


End file.
